Platicas con gente muerta
by Kanna Asakura
Summary: ¡Sólo Dios sabe cuanto te amo! Y lo que sufro al no poder apretar tu cuerpo contra el mío... Hao/Anna


**Advertencia: **Lime Metafórico

**Clasificación**: Romance

**Pareja:** Hao/Anna

**..:Pláticas Con Gente Muerta:..**

En el día todo me es indiferente, soy "La Reina del Hielo" como Yoh solía llamarme ya hace algún tiempo, pero creo que nadie ha dicho alguna vez algo menos cierto sobre mí.

Por que no hay un solo crepúsculo que no me seduzca, que no me invite a recordar mientras la oscuridad de la noche se apodera de mis sentidos como nadie.

Sé que tan solo al cerrar mis ojos lo veré de nuevo, aunque solo sea por un segundo allí estará de pie con aquellos misteriosas pupilas negras que siempre me mostraron más de lo que demostraban a todo el mundo.

Mi corazón se llena de esa familiar mezcla de alivio, afecto, amor y amargura, que siempre siento cuando me lo encuentro en sueños. El mismo joven atractivo y misterioso como la primera vez que se cruzó conmigo en aquel desierto. Toda la oscuridad y el tormento bajo aquel rostro inexpresivo.

¡Dios sabe cuanto lo amo! Y lo que sufro por no volver a apretar su cuerpo contra el mío, el dolor de saber que todos mis sentidos podrían recordarme las heridas del pasado en esos interminables ojos de un profundo negro noche que están mirándome a mi sin mostrar ninguna emoción en estos instantes.

En ese momento me doy cuenta de que estoy acuerdo con este encuentro, sabiendo que saldré herida por dentro y por fuera.

Quiero pedirle que se vaya, parte de mi quiere gritar que se aleje de mi antes de que me vuelva a romper el corazón. Que aunque haya pasado tanto tiempo aún no me acostumbro a cargar con el dolor que su muerte dejo en mi cuerpo y en mi alma. Por favor vete Hao, no destruyas la fina capa de hielo que empieza a cubrir mi corazón.

Pero sé que soy débil y estoy demasiado sola. Deseo que el se acerque a mi y me llene con su esencia, tan diferente a la de ese chico al que tengo por prometido. Deseo sus fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo.

Pues nosotros jugamos con el pecado, ambos somos hermanos de la oscuridad, de la culpa, del misterio. Somos iguales en cada aspecto de nuestro ser. Los dos hemos sufrido del desprecio y la soledad.

Creo que esa es la razón por la que nunca puedo negarme cuando pide permiso con la mirada para acercarse a mí.

Por eso acepto que venga a mi encuentro como ya lo he hecho y lo seguiré haciendo. Pues no puedo evitarlo, forma parte de mí, de mi destino.

"Hola" me saluda sin mostrar ninguna sonrisa.

Nos vemos fijamente por unos segundos sin decirnos nada. El incómodo silencio es interrumpido por el sonido de sus pasos caminando pesadamente hacia mí. Se acerca y desliza su mano sobre mi rostro, sin tocarlo, puedo sentir el frío que emana de su piel.

"¿A que has venido?" Escapa de mis labios.

Mueve la cabeza en señal de negación su pelo se agita de aquella forma tan peculiar que solía tener el. "Tu sabes muy bien la respuesta" me dice con una voz triste y melancólica. Entiendo claramente a que se refiere pero aún así inocentemente respondo un "¿Cómo?"

Una sonrisa irónica adorna sus labios "Ya sabes con quien estas tratando Anita no me tientes".

Una falsa sonrisa se asoma en mis labios, tal vez por la sorpresa del recuerdo de su temperamento. Lo siento cerca, más que antes. Puedo ver mis ojos reflejados en su mirada pasiva y sentir la suavidad de su pelo aún sin tocarlo.

"¿Es sobre la proposición de Yoh verdad?"

"Bravo la Señorita Kyouyama ha acertado…." Responde con un tono burlón, entonces su semblante cambia. "¿Anna tu le quieres?"

Retrocedo un poco, ahogándome al tenerlo tan cerca dándome así el tiempo de evadir su pregunta por un momento.

_¿Yo, querer?_

"¿Qué es el amor Hao?" Pregunto en modo de respuesta. "Lo único que me ha traído el amor son dolor y tristeza, ya no creo en eso" siento que mi voz se quiebra al decir esto último.

Una leve y seductora sonrisa aparece en sus labios, pero el no me responde, tan solo espera a que yo continúe. Y así lo hago.

"El ha sido bueno conmigo, no tiene la culpa de que no le haya correspondido" "Además sigo comprometida a el y se que casándome con el le haré feliz y tratare de ser feliz yo también"

"¿De verdad crees en tus palabras?"

"Claro" Respondo sin hacer caso a ese pensamiento que recorre mi mente.

Voltea a verme con incredulidad. Siento una onda de rabia y frustración dentro de mí. Olvido lo bien que me conoce, a el no puedo engañarle. Lo maldigo por seguir teniendo ese poder en mí.

"¿Entonces que es lo que te preocupa?" Le susurro de repente sin ningún apuro. "¿Por qué has vuelto del infierno o de donde quiera que sea¿Te preocupa que yo pueda volver a amar a alguien más?"

Sonríe fríamente mientras perfora mi cuerpo con la mirada. "No tengo por que, tu y yo sabemos que sigues amándome"

"¡Eso no es cierto!" Incluso yo misma puedo percibir la inseguridad de mi voz. Sin embargo no quiero admitir que tiene razón, no ante el.

"Perteneces a mi oscuridad, la necesitas"

"Yo no…" Empiezo pero no termino la frase siento su mirada implacable fija en mi, observando como crece mi necesidad de el, la misma necesidad que no puedo mencionar.

Niego con un movimiento de cabeza. "Voy a casarme con Yoh, me casare con el para darle felicidad, la que perdí cuando me hiciste tuya"

Mirándome todavía profundamente, el fantasma de una sonrisa aparece en sus labios. "¿Realmente crees que me creeré eso¿O es que tú también has caído en tu propia farsa?"

"No se de que estas hablando"

Toca mi piel deslizando suavemente las yemas de sus dedos por mis labios, puedo sentir su piel helada sobre la mía, su expresión continua tranquila.

"Tu has decidido casarte Con Yoh por que crees que así podrás liberarte de los lazos que te unen a mi, con su tranquilidad y su alegría. Ese chico te considera suya y tu has tratado de convencerte de que tiene razón."

Por un momento los dos estamos en silencio, trato de evitar contacto alguno con su mirada.

"Tal vez" Respondo así para romper el silencio, "Pero tu no eres nadie para juzgar mis decisiones, mientras que tu mismo perdiste tu propia vida"

Me sonríe con resignación mientras posa su mano sobre mi mentón, busca mi mirada y yo tardo pero vencida se la entrego, creo distinguir culpa, resignación, melancolía, ternura….ese cariño poco usual en el.

"Todos cometemos nuestros errores, tu no puedes casarte con Yoh, por que dentro de ti siempre estará vivo el recuerdo de este sentimiento que te mantiene atada a mi.., aún cuando seas su esposa o cuando te haga suya, y sufrirás entonces, aún más que ahora"

"Eso no….." Empiezo pero no logro continuar.

"Pobre anata, estas tratando de buscar tu propia felicidad a costa de la de mi hermano, te diré algo querida, tu has elegido casarte con Yoh por que el desconoce tu verdadera esencia, por que el desconoce tu necesidad de mi"

"Tu todavía eres mía Anna" continúa calmadamente. "Siempre estarás en la oscuridad conmigo"

Trato de responder pero no puedo, no puedo por que se que vuelve a tener razón y el sabe que lo sé. Siempre seré suya y ni amigos ni un esposo cambiara eso. Soy suya¿Y sabes algo? y ya no me importa. No puedo resistirme más a el, quizás así consiga olvidarme de mi dolor por un momento. _Me recuerda quien soy._

Cierro los ojos lentamente, llenando mis pulmones con su esencia mientras dejo que me encierre en un abrazo. El tiene razón lo necesito, necesito su oscuridad desesperadamente, no podré deshacerme de ella por que formo parte de mi durante mucho tiempo.

Puedo ver una hermosa e ilegible sonrisa adornando sus labios antes de que estos toquen los míos, para así finalmente aplacar mis ansias.

"**Estoy destinada a estar con tigo, lo demás no tiene importancia."**

El dolor se desvanece al rozar mis labios con los suyos que ahora vuelven a ser cálidos y suaves. Mientras imagino su aliento sobre mi piel y respiro su cálido aroma a fuego.

"Ai shiteru Anna_"_

Susurra sobre mi oído, que viniendo de el desvanece nuestro pasado mientras nos deja ahí, detenidos en la falsa realidad a la que nos atamos noche tras noche. Yo sucumbida en su alma de demonio, ahogándome en mi amor por el, al saber que podré volver a forjar una sonrisa de felicidad un instante.

Cierro los ojos, deseando poder abrirlos y volver a encontrar su mirada en mí.

Desliza sus diestras manos sobre mi cuerpo, mientras nos despojamos de nuestras ropas aún disfrutando la suave unión de nuestros labios.

Y vuelvo a sentirme completa mientras me hace suya, sellando con caricias todo el dolor en mi pecho, mientras me penetra elevando mi nombre en un grito lleno de pasión que debe escucharse en el cielo y el mismo infierno, sabiendo que no será la última vez que el tendrá razón.

Por que ante todo siempre preferiré las pláticas con gente muerta por encima de todo.

Es un destino cruel pero así es como es

**FIN**

R&R PLEASE!

Bueno, va dedicado a todos los amantes de esta pareja, y a los que deseamos que Hao no muriera al final de la serie...

Está basado en una historia de RuroKen que leí hace algún tiempo

Saludos!

kanna asakura


End file.
